The Earl of Omonporch
This Quest is obtained from Otho inside the Grit Gate town after completing the quest Decoding the Signal. Quest Summary Objectives Travel to Omonporch Travel north to the Spindle at Omonporch Reward: 1000XP 'Secure the Spindle' Take control of the grounds beneath the Spindle. Reward: 1000XP 'Return to Grit Gate' Return to Grit Gate to report your success. Reward: 5000XP Walkthrough Very straight forward quest. You will have to head to north-east from Kyakukya and head to the Omonporch. Arranging a council If you have at least four factions that you are favored with, you can arrange a council with Asphodel to get control of the grounds around the Spindle. After that you will have to wait for three game days, which can be easily done by going to the world map and moving back and forth tiles for some time. Then go back and look if there are delegates (They can sometimes be scattered about the area) from the allied factions and talk to Asphodel once more. Then you have to talk to Asphodel again to begin the council and you will get four different options. # Share the burden across all allies. reputation with each attending faction # Share the burden between two allies. reputation with two attending factions of your choice # Spare one faction of all obligation by betraying a second faction and selling their secrets to Asphodel. with the betrayed faction, +200 reputation with the spared faction + a faction heirloom # Invoke the Chaos Spiel. +300 reputation with highly entropic beings The two first ones are both good choices if you want to stay friendly with all the factions. The third option will certainly make you an enemy of the betrayed faction, unless you have really high reputation with them, in which case it will net you an factions heirloom and +200 reputation with the faction you chose to spare. Different faction heirlooms can be found in the book, Heirlooms of Qud. Invoking the Chaos Spiel will cause your character to make three wild accusations between the different factions attending the council, even the flowers and the Consortium of Phyta. Note that this will also pull the entropic beings to the mix of the random accusations. All of this will cause the affected factions to dislike each other and possibly even go hostile, but it will give you some reputation with factions you told these random horrible things happened and lose you some reputation with factions you accused for doing them. After that, you won't get to an agreement which forces you to kill Asphodel to finish the quest. Killing Asphodel While Asphodel has a lot of hitpoints and is surrounded by loyal followers, it is fairly easy to take down if your character can avoid or tank a lot of damage. Best way to prepare to slay Asphodel is to get as much electrical resistance as you can, as that is the only damage it and it's followers are able to make. Rubbergum Injectors are the best option (100% resistance), otherwise try to stack plasifer equipment and rubber suit. Almost all of the damage comes from Electrical Generation mutation, meaning it's a ton of burst damage up front, then pathetic zaps afterward. You should first off start killing it's followers, the asphodelytes, as they have much less hp than Asphodel xemself and will be the ones that will swarm you and deal most of the damage. Note that they can teleport around, so running away may be difficult. Any kind of area damage like high explosive grenades will also help you deal with the followers handily. Once Asphodel's followers are out, you should be relatively safe to lay hurt on the overgrown, greedy weed. Alternate Method If you have a high reputation with The Consortium of Phyta, the Earl will immediately consent to your control and you can skip the council mission. You will need to be "revered" by the Consortium, not merely "favored", which means over 600 positive reputation. Quest Dialog Start * Otho: '''"Barathrum needs you for an undertaking of great importance. You must journey to Omonporch far to the north. There the Spindle stretches from earth to sky. Unfortunately, a troublesome merchant from the Consortium of Phyta has relocated there and declared itself Earl of Omonporch. We need you to broker a deal so that we may lease control of the Spindle. Failing that, you'll need to dispose of the self-appointed Earl." ** "We know of a small weapons cache near the Putus Templar city of Oudin in the Tomb of the Eaters. You may plunder it first if you deisre; you're likely to find something to help you unseat the Earl, if that's the route you choose. We hear that its followers, the asphodelytes, are formidable foes. Tread catiously." * '''Player: "I will secure the Spindle for Barathrum." Quest Arranging a deal with Asphodel * Asphodel: "Welcome to Omonporch, traveler. Enjoy your visit to my earldom. Feast your eyes upon my tall and glorious Spindle. Take in the scent of roasted musa." * Player: "Earl Asphodel, the Barathrumites request your permission to lease control of the spindle. Their inquireies into the past have lead them here. * Asphodel: "Lease control of my Spindle, you say? Well, well... That's a colossal request. There's no simple price I can assign to such a thing. Were I to grant such a request, you would owe me a great debt. You and several of your allies." * Player: "So you say. How can I appease you?" * Asphodel: "I will convene a council. The First Council of Omonporch. Send word to four of your allied factions. Have them send delegates. Together, perhaps, you can appease me." * Player: "Convene the council, then. I am willing." End or * Player: "Hear me, Asphodel. I am a dear friend to the Consortium. I ask that you reconsider." by the Consortium * Asphodel: "Oh... oh! It's you! You are a dear friend, indeed. Of course, of course! You and your bear friends are most welcome to my Spindle." * Player: "You are kind, Earl Asphodel. You have my thanks." End Negotiations * Asphodel: '''"Are you ready to begin the negotiations?" * '''Player: "Yes." * Asphodel ('''After negotiations): "Your friends may lease the Spindle, as we agreed." * '''Player: "Live and drink, Earl." or * Asphodel ('''After the invoking the Chaos Spiel):' "That was Awful!" * '''Player:' "I am a servant of chaos. Live and drink." Conclusion * Otho: "Have you secured the Spindle yet?" * Player: "Yes, the Spindle is ours." Quest Category:Quests